


Shibari for two

by lesbianshibs



Series: NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Post-Time Skip, Shibari, This is a little drabble plz don't judge me, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: Atsumu looked pretty. Really pretty.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: NSFW Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Shibari for two

Atsumu looked pretty. Really Pretty.

And not just because Sakusa did the ropes himself.

After hours of watching videos and practicing, he’d finally gotten Atsumu to do shibari with him. The thick black ropes ran across his skin beautifully, cutting into his wrists attached at the headboard. The rope travelled down, woven in a beautiful pattern across his torso, draped amazingly over his hips and pressed into his deliciously thick thighs that were now bound to his calves. Atsumu looked absolutely delectable.

“Calm down, we’re just getting started,” Sakusa said as he carefully climbed on the bed to straddle his partner. He was fully clothed, and he lifted his hips so they didn't touch quite yet. Atsumu whimpered through the ball gag in his mouth, desperate for some kind of attention, like usual. Sakusa frowned as the man arched his back off the bed and pulled against his hand restraints.

“Excuse me,” Sakusa said, pressing a gloved hand down onto Astumu’s chest to push him back down. “You're tied up for a reason, pig. I don't need your germs touching me. Stay.” 

Astumu huffed through the gag, but obeyed, shivering slightly at the simple touch of his boyfriend’s glove.

Sakusa smiled a little, and he was suddenly very happy that Atsumu suggested a blindfold. He didn't need to be seen smiling. Atsumu pressed his hips up slightly into the hair as he waited, and Sakusa smiled again.

Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for indulging in my little drabblessss i'll be posting a couple more !! Let me know if you have any requests in the comments, and leave a kudos if u liked it :D


End file.
